Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a multi-chip semiconductor package including a heat-dissipating part.
With the development of the electronics industry, it becomes possible to manufacture light, small, fast, and high-performance electronic products in a cost-efficient manner. The electronic products may include integrated circuit ICs to be provided in the form of a semiconductor package, and various studies are being conducted on improving reliability of the semiconductor packages. Particularly, with increasing demands for high-speed and high-capacity semiconductor devices, the semiconductor devices may consume electric power more and more. Thus, thermal characteristics of the semiconductor packages are becoming more and more important.